


Logan & Austin Oneshots

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Cordelia whatever is her last name now, John Wright - Freeform, Multi, Sibling friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the place for all oneshots related to the Logan and Austin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The coffee incident

Logan Wright has experienced a lot in his time as a Stuart prefect, so many things actually that he was starting to believe that college life as a freshman without any responsibilities laying on his shoulders and no sophomores whining about their curriculum into his ears, will feel like the most boring and uneventful time of his life, but then again, there were times, where the sheer knowledge that college was almost in a reachable distance was the only thing keeping him sane throughout the day. Just like today.

Stuart was out of coffee.

Logan was convinced that the US government was more prepared for a third world war with atomic bombs than he was prepared for Stuart House without coffee.

He had no plan whatsoever, on how to deal with his housemates, while their eyes were wide as plates, their minds were fuzzy as hell and their attention span was shorter than a three year olds, there was absolutely nothing adorable about it, when Thad jumped at you and duck his fingernails into your wrist while he yelled at you like some demon possessed nightmare. And he wasn`t even the worse thing, no, that pleasure belonged to Derek, who had ultimately scared Logan for life with the level of madness he had been on, it was also the last straw Logan needed until he flew and abandoned his house to its own fate.

He wasn`t proud about it, but there was no pride when it came to survival, his plan had been rather easy, snatch a terrified Austin from the common room, where the poor freshman had stared with wide eyes at Marcus and Thad yelling at each other, while scrolling through their browsers, Cyrus, Lawrence and Milo perched on their knees in front of them, phones attached to their ears, talking to sales managers of grocery stores all around Dalton, who had all miraciously been out of coffee since yesterday, and apparently no one knew when a new load of coffee bags would arrive. So, snatch up Austin, push a hand over his mouth so his surprise and confusion wouldn`t draw attention to them, while they kept in the shadows on their way to the anteroom, once they had been up there, Logan had kicked the door shut, locked it with the key and the keycard, patted his shirt pocket again to make sure he really had Dereks card, before he took Sonics cage and followed Austin into his own room, successfully locking his own door, just for good measure.

That had been three hours ago, time they had spent in comfortable silence, Austin focused on his homework at Logans desk, and the blond prefect sitting cross legged on his bed, scribbling around some music sheet paper, while Sonic nibbed on a salad leaf next to him, until a loud thud sounding from downstairs made them both pause and look up.  
"You think we should...", but Logan didn`t even let him finish, rapidly shaking his head, he kept his eyes focused on the sheet music.  
"We`re not going down there, until Derek and Thad had a coffee. And considering there is no coffee left to buy in any grocery stores all around Dalton, it could take a while.", Austin clicked his tongue and turned around on the chair to look at the older boy.  
"Yeah, about that... you don`t think that smells like Brightman?", Logan laughed once, but then raised his eyes to meet light blue ones, smiling at his stepbrother, he shook his head.  
"You`re developing some survival sense, good for you, but no, it might smell like them, but even they are not that suicidal.", pushing his pen and the notebook away, Austin swivelled fully around.

"Why are you so calm anyway? You`re usually prissy as hell if you don`t get your coffee in the morning.", Logan scowled back at him, flipping a píllow towards him, Austin smirked and caught it with an easy hand, much too good reflexes. Stuarts prefect reached under the top pillow on his bed and pulled out a bag with wrapped drops, taking one, he threw it over to the freshman, who only needed one quick look, before he was hastily unwrapping it and shoving it into his mouth. Logan let out a silent laugh, when Austins relieved sigh echoed around the room.  
"Well, this certainly explains a lot.", the younger boy grinned at his older copy, closing his eyes shortly, when the taste of the coffee drops filled his mouth, "Why aren`t you giving Derek some? He is the one who got them all on a roll."  
"They don`t work on him anymore, D has been lost a long time ago... God, I`m just so happy that Julian is not here. That would have not been a pretty sight.", picking up the hedgehog with a gentle hand, Logan raised Sonic up to his eyes, "Right, Sonic, your Daddy would have pushed us all from the roof.", by the desk Austin shuddered in memory of that one single morning that was forever edged into his mind, where Julian had had to go without coffee because of some physical checkup.

It was as if the devil in disguise had sensed their topic, as Logans phone began to buzz and the prefect carefully placed Sonic back on the bed, before he put his boyfriend on speaker, Julian jumped right into it without any kind of greeting.  
"Where have you barricaded yourself, and please tell me you have taken at least Austin with you.", said boy chuckled, finally abandoning the lab report, he sauntered over to the couch on the room and laid down on it, pointedly ignoring the snore escaping from his stepbrothers mouth.  
"My room, and yes, I`ve taken Austin with me into exile. How many messages has D sent you?"  
"Enough to have me worried for your life. What is going on over there? And Lo, come on, your room, a little uncreative... Derek will find you sooner or later.", Julian clicked his tongue and a door falling shut had Logan thinking if his boyfriend was back in his hotel room, or if he was still in his trailer on set.  
"Coffee is out, and apparently there is some festival in Columbus, so no store has any coffee left, and Derek and Thad have too much of an ego to ask for some in Windsor or Hanover...And hey, my room is so easy, he will think that I never went for it, and even if, I took his key card, while he was screaming into my face. Austin and I, we`re on total lock down. And yes, I got it all figured out, Dwight owed me another favor, he will try and smuggle some food over later.", Julian laughed, loud enough to have Austin grinning at the ceiling, Logan could easily picture the actor shaking his head, and he missed him even more, knowing that his favourite smile could have broken out over Julians face, and he wasn`t around to see it.

"Wait a second, why aren`t you grumpy... oh, of course, Merrils drops, why did I even ask, how many have you left?", Austin started laughing, while Logan scowled at the phone for a moment, before he started to smirk.  
"Considering she brought another bag with her when she got back after Thanksgiving, enough to last some days.", Julian chuckled and then sighed.  
"Oh I miss you, I wish I could be there with you... but then again, maybe it`s a good thing I`m in the L.A., where the coffee is flowing like honey.", Logan groaled, pushing a hand over his face, it had barely been a week since Julian had left for Hollywood to finish some scenes for the new season of Something Damaged, and he was supposed to be back on Monday afternoon, but it was like everytime he had to go, the feeling of missing him setting in the second Logan got aware that he wouldn`t be back within some hours.  
"You`re still there, Lo?"  
"He is daydreaming again, Julian.", Austin quite unnecessarily threw in from halfway across the room, Logan snapped up his head and a pillow with his left hand, catapulting it right into Austins face, while Julian had to be rolling around the floor judging from the intensity of his laughter.

Austin squeaked as the pillow slammed into his face, but he hadn`t been on three sports teams without gaining some good reflexes, putting his book away, he grabbed the pillow that had fallen to his feet and threw it right back at Logan. The resulting pillow fight turned against the Stuart freshman within the first two minutes, but his prefect had all the advantages of being almost two heads taller and having had three years of martial arts training. And when Austin called for a truce, breathless and hanging upside down from Logans shoulders, they both got aware of the silence on the other side of the phone.  
"Jules?", Logan called out, carefully lowering his stepbrother to the floor, Austin laid motionless on the floor for a moment, trying to even his blood system again, catching his breath, while the older Stuart casually flopped down on the couch again.  
"Oh, are you done?", Julian demanded, Logan grinned, he knew that even after everything that happened, Julian still hated it when the attention got soaked away from him in a conversation, even when it was over the phone, "Austin, are you okay?"  
"He is either signing a very rude insult or an affirmation.", Logan answered for the younger boy, who stuck his tongue out, Julian snorted.  
"That´s not really what I meant, but good to know. I asked because of the coffee, you room with Holland, he is D`s second in command when it comes to caffeine craziness.", Logan laughed, while Austin grimaced, pushing himself up to his elbows.

"I`m fine, Julian, though I will never get that picture of Marcus and Thad out of my head.", Logan shuddered in sympathy, that must have been a sight to have woken up to, stuff for nightmares.  
"Where is Bailey? Have you made sure they are not ripping him apart?", Julian also felt the horror and quickly changed the topic, his boyfriend rolled his eyes.  
"Who do you think I am? I held the door open for him this morning, wrote me some hours back that he will stay in Windsor until the apocalypse has settled again.", which was a joke in itself, he would have understood if Bailey would have fled to Hanover, find some peace, but exchanging one kind of madness for another one, especially one with more explosions and destructions, the logic was lost on him. 

And then minutes later, after prompting Julian to talk about filming to have some kind of distraction, the logic wouldn`t be the only thing lost on him, because having just found the best spot on the couch, Logan lurched more awake again when another crash sounded, this time closer... way too close. Austin, having had focused on his book again, whirled around to face him when someone stroke the piano keys in the anteroom.  
"Was that the piano?", Julian questioned from the phone, Logan shushed him when steps sounded outside his doors, and then someone cleared a throat, and even before he started yelling, Logan was already jumping to his feet and grabbing his jacket.  
"LOGAN!", and the fists descended on his door, "Open your fucking door this instant, or I will break it down and castrate you! How can you dare to leave us in this crisis! We need a battle plan!", and Derek ended his verbal attack with a long defining scream before he continued to punch Logans door.  
"I call you back later, Jules.", the blond prefect breathed into the phone, Julian could barely agree through his laughter, before Logan ended the call and pushed his phone into his back pockets.  
"What do we do, now?", Austin whispered, but Logan rolled his eyes again, for what felt like the millionth time that day, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the window, looking down he could easily see that the air was clear. Nobody around to spot them running.

"You want to go first?", and then, while Derek, Marcus and Thad started screaming at them from the anteroom, Logan and Austin took turns climbing down the tree that was close enough to Logans window to be in jumping distance.  
"And now?", staying close to his older stepbrother, Austin warily peaked out from behind the tree towards the back of Stuart House.  
"Want to watch a movie?", turning around to look up at Logan, Austin grinned when he caught sight of car keys dangling from Logans right hand, "And when we come back and they haven`t crashed from their withdrawal yet, we can still ask Danny or Merril for shelter."

In the end they wouldn`t return to Stuart House until Monday morning, and even then only to quickly collect their books and notebooks to get to class. And weeks later, sitting at his fathers right at Thanksgiving dinner, Logan would wonder aloud if the government had a plan for no coffee availability, in such a dead serious voice that Julian and Michelle started laughing and John blanched upon the sheer thought of such a cruelty being possible.


	2. Birthday Boy

He is on his way to his second period that day, when his phone buzzes for the first time. He has already been through several more or less welcome birthday wishes from his housemates and some overeager Windsors, but this call noted the moment it turned better.

He barely has accepted the call, when there is a loud and beautiful rendition of the birthday song in his ears, because only their voices could blend together to create such magic, and by the time the two boys are done, Austin is laughing and leaning against his table in the history classroom.

„Thank you!“

His stepbrother is chuckling, Julian is silent, but Austin can almost hear him grinning through the phone.

„So, how does it feel like? Being fifteen?“, Austin rolls his eyes, it's not like this is a big milestone, but still, it was the first birthday he spent away from home and without his brother in Dalton.

„Good. I'm not as old as you yet.“, Logan chooses to ignore that part.  
„Did you get our present?“

He had, along with a package from his parents and his younger siblings, and though he had been happy about the new clothes and the self made pictures from Ashley and Salem, his eyes hadn't widened until he had laid eyes on the watch from Stuart's legendary trio.

Looking down at his wrist, he grinned again. It was black leather, and inside of the watchcase, the clock hands rotated on a small but unbelievably beautiful Stuart crest. It had been engraved, too.

For A.M.   
With love  
Lo, Jules and D.

„It is perfect.“

“Glad you like it. Took ages to agree on something.”, Julian argued in the background after Logan had spoken, “Derek says hello by the way. He'll call when he is off the water later.”

“Thank you, Logan. It really wasn't necessary.”, Julian snorted, but it was already dulled as if he had walked away from the phone. Austin brushed his shoulder against Rory's as the other Stuart slid into the seat beside him.

“Hey, you are my brother. Only the best of the best for you.”

The bell rang and Austin had to swallow that emotional laugh down as more students filled the classroom.

“Class is starting. Thank you, Logan.”

“Have fun today, Aus. I'll call on Saturday, and I want to hear every last detail.”


	3. A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of Junior Year, Logan takes a look at next year's freshmen profiles

The sound escaping Logans lips had both his friends snap their heads up from where they had previously tried to inconspiciously debate over a website with jewelry advertisements, laptop desktop smartly angled away from the girl casually lounging on the prefects bed, face hidden behind a magazine that Logan had begrudgingly purchased her along with the coffee on his last trip into town.  
Derek and Julian looked up from where they were sitting at Logans desk, the actor had pulled his legs up to rest them upon Dereks thighs, which had resulted in a tremondous bitch fight between the varsity captain and the boy with the sepia eyes, but had ended quite quickly again when both had gotten aware of the glares on Logans and Casey faces. Derek had fumed, but then leaned back again without saying another word, relaxing even more so Julian could get comfortable, there were no bandages left, but he still got tired after long days of activity, and today had been more than just active.  
Casey had pulled up at eight in the morning, way too early for Stuarts resident diva, and if their friend and prefect hadn`t pulled them apart, getting some scratches in the process, they would have screamed the entire school awake. On a Saturday morning, on the first weekend after exams had been over and the wait for results and final grades had begun. And then he had been doomed to sit with them in the kitchen and sulk while they snapped back and forth over their coffee and the bagles Casey had brought over, and internally he wondered how he could get revenge on his second best friend who had quietly stolen himself away behind his back to take a long, way too long morning run.  
He hadn`t gotten his chance at payback until Casey had sweet talked Julian into accompanying her into Columbus to find a birthday present for Derek, her boyfriend, her sweet talking consisting of giving Julian free reign of any blackmail information she had on their brunet friend. Logan had been entirely too scared by then and had been too happy to look casual when Justin had messaged him that Ramsey wanted to speak with the prefects.  
He was happy Derek had her back, it made him more relaxed and generally more unstressed, but there barely passed a day where Casey did not scare the living crap out of him, which usually entailed leaving Dereks room in nothing more than a sport jersey to get a coffee and always intentionally unintentionally flashing her butt to him.   
Julian found it hilarious, but he got along perfect with her, Logan always remained awkward, he couldn`t really help it, she was a girl and he didn`t like girls. It also didn`t help that she had no concept of personal space at all, one step into his room and she was on his bed, no matter if he was on it or not. And she hugged and touched...   
He was really happy to just stay at the side and not become the gay best friend, he was convinced they got along well enough, it could be better, if only she focused her touching on Derek.  
Which brought them back to the present situation on the evening of the same day, Casey and Julian had barely gone, when Logan himself had returned with the forms and short resumes of the freshmen for next year, or at least the ones wanting to get inside Stuart House. He hadn`t found time to take a look inside until Casey and Julian had returned, his attention having shifted in order to yell at Derek and talk him into a guilty conscience for leaving him alone with Julian and his girlfriend.  
So, the forms had been forgotten until now, with Caseys feet prodding at his back whenever she shifted on his bed, and Derek and Julian secretly but not so secretly trying to find a present for Caseys birthday. It had just been names he didn`t recognize, young faces he would have forgotten by the time he had cleaned his teeth tonight, until he reached the last paper.  
"Lo, what´s wrong?", trust Julian to catch onto his distress with the right amount of confusion, but Logan continued to splutter unintelligebly while staring at the smiling face with the piercing blue eyes... and onto his name... and the name of his parents...  
"Do... do you remember the boy I told you about... the future freshman whom I met before the siege who wanted to join Stuart?", he turned his head to look at his friends, Julian directed his gaze quickly to Casey and Derek himself, he knew he wasn`t who Logan meant, but Casey and Derek both looked completely confused.  
"You did?", Casey had the nerve to ask, Logan would have turned around and glared at her, which would do nothing because Casey was immune to his danger, "Logan, listen I`m sorry, but there was so much freaking stuff that happened, I couldn`t possibly remember everything."  
"Wait... the blue eyed boy who wanted to see the school? Who wanted to voluntarily join Stuart?... Yeah, I remember now, you sounded so odd when you talked about him.", Derek looked horribly uncomfortable with half his body turned to Logan and the other half still working as a foot rest for Julian.  
"Lo, what is going on?", Julians uneasy stare had him take a deep breath, taking the paper with the clipped on picture, Logan held it up for them to see.  
"This is the boy I was talking about all these weeks ago. His name is Austin Manning... and his step-mom is my mother.", his statement was met by utter silence as Julian and Derek stared at him in shock, and Casey had raised her eyebrows up to her hairline.  
Well, this would be an interesting first day of Senior Year.


	4. Tha Knave, the Senator, the Bitch and the innocent boy Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of A.M.

To say that Logan was nervous on the inside would be a mild underrating, there was a storm of nerves and unanswered questions twisting his insides around. On the outside though, he looked as impeccably as ever as he left Stuart House on the morning of freshmen orientation, tablet in his hands, Derek at his side.

They were to meet up with Blaine, David, Danny, Jeff and Riley outside of the back entrance to Orion Hall, from where they would continue to walk to the side of the stage and then wait for Ramsey to introduce the prefects.

“And then we greet those nutheads, pull them around the school and bring them back in time to grab lunch with Mummy and Daddy, while I go and knock my head into a wall. And then we go back, they grab their bags and then it`s a happy caravan to hell.”

When he was done mumbling to himself in an annoyed attempt to get his mind to calm down, he caught Dereks worried gaze.  
“I`m fine.”  
“I can see that.”, Derek deadpanned, reaching out to correct the way Logan had buttoned up his shirt sleeve as they stepped into Main, “Just relax, Lo. She would need to be very stupid to even say a word. This is Dalton, you`re a prefect and a Warbler, in this school that makes you unreachable. Now, about the knocking your head into a wall...”, but he stopped with whatever he had wanted to say as he turned around another corner and came face to face with a blond blue-eyed boy, who was nestling his hands together and who jumped almost a foot in the air as he spotted them.

Uniform accurate, not a lapel out of form. Stuart badge pinned to their blazers.

“Hi.”

A young and innocent voice squeaked, blue eyes falling from Derek to Logan, this boy did not hide how fucking nervous he was. Derek raised an eyebrow, but Logan staid calm, at least on the outside, his eyes were telling a completely different tale, “I don`t know if you remember me, but...”

“Oh, I remember you.”, it came out maybe a little too intimidating, but Logan had never really learned how to be subtle. Austin Manning didn`t seem to mind at all, and Derek already started to like the kid, straightening his back and his shoulders, the new Stuart freshman took a deep breath and his whole demeanor seemed to settle.

Derek and Logan were both astounded, they had seen their fair share of freshman, who usually wouldn´t stop bouncing and talking on their first few days, but this boy seemed wise and grown beyond his fourteen years.

“I`m sorry for falling in like this, but I wanted to give a little advance warning to Logan.”

Silence.

“You know who I am?”, he didn`t sound angry, just completely surprised, shocked, green eyes staring at blue ones, Austin didn`t even bat an eye or blinked one time too many, he was the perfect picture of patience.

“I`ve known for months.”

Logan pushed both hands over his face, to hide the shock or calm himself down again, Derek didn`t know, but he staid close nevertheless.

“Listen, I`m really sorry. I should have said something back when we met at the barricade, but you seemed preoccupied with many other things at that time and I didn`t want to distract you.”, the boy was smart, Derek had to give it to him, not many people had so much insight as to realize when a total stranger appeared to be somewhere else with his thoughts.

“You knew who I was... how?”, and then it was Austins turn to look uncomfortable, and he spared a glance to his left where the corridor would lead to the main entrance in Orion Hall.

“My Mum has a picture of her first son... I found it one day and it took some coercing but she told me about her life before she met my Dad. I... I got curious. It`s the reason I came to Dalton.”, Logan who had gotten paler with each passing word suddenly turned around to walk to a bench that was standing by the window.

A little frazzled himself, Derek followed him.

“I`m sorry for being so blunt...”

“No. No.”, Logan protested immediately, sitting down and looking back up to meet Austins blue eyes, “Blunt is good, appreciated. Listen, I think I just need a minute to process this, go back to your parents and we...”  
“Aus?”, the blond boy grimaced as a high and squeaky little voice echoed through the corridor and all three boys looked up to see a girl with beautiful blond locks coming towards them, she couldn`t be older than four, wearing a cute red dress with a matching bow in her hair.

Derek smiled. Logan stared.

A little bit hesitating, with her little feet clicking the sandals onto the ground, she walked over to Austin who crouched down and picked her up.  
“Daddy said to find you and bring you back.”  
“I`m already halfway on my way, honey.”, in his arms the little girl turned around to look at the two older boys.  
“Who are they?”

“They go here, Ash. This is my younger sister Ashley. She was supposed to stay in the hotel with our brother Salem and the babysitter, but she got our Dad to agree to bring her along.”, they got a toothy grin in response that Derek answered with a gentle smile, even Logan smiled faintly, “I`m going back now.”, Logan nodded, “I just wanted to take my chance and wait for you, so I could tell you that I told my Mum to keep away. I know it didn`t end good and I don`t want her to make you uncomfortable.”

“I honestly appreciate it, Austin. Go now, we can talk more later.”, Austin nodded and with a little smile he turned to walk away. Ashley waved at them from over Austins shoulder, only Derek mirrored her, Logan stared.

“So...”, Derek said after Austin had vanished around the corner and Logan had dropped his face into his hands, “Want me to kill you now or wait for it until later... Half siblings... I wonder if he knows there will be more soon.”

“Derek, Julian and you are the only ones who know so far.”

“You are taking this surprisingly calm. I`m surprised.”, Logan only grunted in response, “Now all we have to hope for is that the bitch really chooses to stay back so we can all have a nice little...”, it was the day for unfinished sentences from Derek, because they both looked back up, when footsteps entered the corridor.

“Logan?”

“Dad?” 

to be continued...


End file.
